The present invention relates to the field of helmets. More specifically, the invention relates to a helmet release system for use in situations requiring or potentially requiring rapid medical and/or emergent attention.
Many different types of helmets have been developed for the protection of those engaged in such disparate activities as auto and motorcycle driving and racing, football, hockey, lacrosse, rugby, etc. While many such helmets provide effective protection against impact, there is a need to provide a helmet which may be quickly and easily removed from the head without imparting additional injuries, particularly in cases where substantial injuries have been sustained and head and neck stabilization is paramount. It would also be beneficial to provide a removable helmet which may be relatively easily and economically manufactured, which is not releasable inadvertently or through mischievous play, and which is capable of being reused following its removal in exigent circumstances.